


Why Are We HOMOSEXUAL（为啥我们是基佬）

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 这是关于一个青年米被“掰”弯的故事





	Why Are We HOMOSEXUAL（为啥我们是基佬）

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy

01  
　  
　  
　　洛杉矶的夏假格外地长，而且今年罕见的热。阿尔弗雷德躺在一个彩虹色帐篷外的草地上，用彩不拉几的帽子搭住脸，避免在火辣的阳光把这个城市的头盖骨掀开，烤里边滋滋作响、白花花的脑子的同时，也对他做出同样的事。并且这样做可以帮他省去一些不必要的麻烦。  
　  
　　如果不是这个夏假难熬到让人抓狂，他也不会跟他的朋友去酒吧喝酒（说真的，他好不容易才把他老哥马修的驾照弄出来用来证明自己已经21岁），不会醉着酒去打桌球输到被那群该死的家伙整，更不会被捉弄要求在这儿待一整天——这里，加州长滩同志自豪游行35周年纪念活动的起点，用路边买的遮阳彩虹色鸭舌帽（这里只有这样的卖）挡住脸装睡躲避隔三差五找上他的基佬——各种都有，甚至有的哥们儿肌肉比他还要猛——老天，他以前一直以为基佬都是娘炮来着。总之，他从一五一十地告诉别人缘由，并且表示抱歉自己是直的，然后自暴自弃地说自己已经有伴侣，到现在的装死……好吧，他至少可以做做日光浴把自己晒成褐色。  
　  
　　还有更要命的！他们拿走了他的手机钱包，留给他几美刀，这意味着——没有钱搭车回去！没有网！No twitter！No Youtube！！多亏了那几美刀，要是没了头顶上的彩虹帽子，他恐怕要晒成脱皮的虾——你可别对那直到天上的棕榈树作任何期望！  
　  
　　“呼——真/他/妈热成狗。”他摘下彩虹帽子当作扇子用，一边抹了一把脸上的汗和呼出来的水汽。晃眼的阳光中他看见有一个男人向他走了过来——  
　  
　　操，装睡已经来不及了，他估计了一下字数，选择了自暴自弃。  
　  
　　“抱歉打扰……”  
　  
　　“抱歉我已经有伴侣了。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出，虽然对方的开场白异常正经？而且是……伦敦腔？  
　  
　　"Err,It doesn't matter……"  
　  
　　阿尔弗雷德的脑袋瞬间当机——这、这么狂野？？难道是约炮的节奏？他皱着眉头仔细去看这个人——白金色晃眼的头发，眼睛的颜色是绿色的。除了眉毛让人有些想发笑，他的五官配合起来让人觉得他是个安静冷淡的伙计。他穿着一件白色的衬衫配上卡其色休闲裤，戴着一个显得很正经的吊牌，整体干净清爽……衣冠禽兽？？？  
　  
　　“我是亚瑟·柯克兰，UCLA（加州大学洛杉矶分校）的在读研究生”他指了指吊牌，“我们正在做一项关于同性恋性向于先天形成还是后天形成的研究，需要一些志愿者……”  
　  
　　阿尔弗雷德简直要蹦起来了，立马报上姓名：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！噢天哪老兄！你是被迫来这里的？我是被我朋友坑到这儿来的，我也是直的！而且我报读的也是UCLA！”  
　  
　　亚瑟面露出尴尬的神色：“我是同志。”  
　  
　　阿尔弗雷德感觉自己饱含希冀的心碎掉了，头上那撮翘起来的毛都像萎蔫了一样，“噢、那好吧。那你也刚好不用在我身上白花时间了，我没有同志入场券。”变回一滩阿尔弗雷德。  
　  
　　亚瑟看他这一副模样——无聊到抽搐的毕业生，谁都经历过。他想着，一句话就这么溜了出来：“其实你也可以参与研究调查，如果你很无聊的话，你可以当作玩玩或着UCLA一日游什么的……”  
　  
　　“噢！听起来好像很棒的样子！”阿尔弗雷德又坐了起来，“虽然上次我已经提前见了UCLA的校长和体育教练，他们想把我培训成大学里的四分卫。但是天气太热了，没有组织训练。”  
　  
　　“你打美式橄榄球？”亚瑟问。  
　  
　　“当然。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍自己引以为傲的三角肌，咧开嘴用那一大口白牙晃人眼的时候没有注意到亚瑟吞了一口唾沫。  
　  
　　“那么……测试什么时候开始？”已然成熟的声线和稚气未脱的语气，一对亮晶晶的蓝眼珠盯住亚瑟。  
　  
　　“噢、噢，跟我来。”亚瑟回过神来，留给阿尔弗雷德一个清清爽爽的背影，可他内心却变得和这个夏日一般让人发焦发燥——该死，金发蓝眼、朝气蓬勃的运动型青年，正是他喜欢的类型。不过，别想了老亚瑟，这个男孩是直的。  
　  
　　阿尔弗雷德跟着亚瑟来到附近的一个帐篷，一个头发接近白色的青年在让一些人扫描手印。那人抬头看了看亚瑟：“粗眉毛（阿尔弗雷德听到这个绰号咳了一声，亚瑟皱着眉瞟了他一眼）你太慢了，本大爷自己一个人都收集了几百份啦！你好，小伙子，我是基尔伯特，谢谢你参与我们的研究！”  
　  
　　亚瑟没理这个人，但是他不耐烦和泄气的表情让阿尔弗雷德猜到他完成的不咋样。亚瑟让他把双手放到扫描仪上，“有学术研究表明食指和无名指的长度取决于一个人在母体内受睾丸酮激素水平。较高水平的激素会使婴儿发育为男宝宝，较低水平则是女宝宝。”  
　  
　　“所以我们推测可能是相对较低的睾丸酮使得一些男人会具有偏女性的行为，比如喜欢男性，因为大多数女性都喜欢男性。”亚瑟取出复印纸，他的语速偏快，像是掩饰着失望情绪，“出来了，我们会把你的与我们的数据分开。”

　　“什么时候你的话变得这么多了？如果你这样讲下去我们今天算是忙活不完的！”基尔伯特说，他突然顿了顿，皱着的眉头松开，一副忍俊不禁的样子：“粗眉毛你不会……”  
　  
　　亚瑟背对阿尔弗雷德，在后者看不到的地方冲基尔伯特竖起来中指，做出了一个唇形——  
　　  
　　Fu*k you  
　　  
——然而这并没有什么卵用。这根本阻挡不了这个看上去完全与严肃认真无关的德/国人的笑声，而且是“kesesesesese”的那种。他发红的耳朵更是降低了威胁指数。  
　　  
　　“你们需要人帮忙吗？Hero很乐意效劳！”阿尔弗雷德虽然不知道那个白头发的家伙在笑什么，但是他急切地捉住了一个似乎可以摆脱无聊的方法。  
　　  
　　“kesese……当然！谢谢你啦！”还没等亚瑟说句客气话基尔伯特就答应了下来。然后基尔伯特大力地拍了拍他的肩膀，在亚瑟无声的“fu*k you”中，带着一脸欠扁微笑把他推了出去。  
　　  
　　多亏有阿尔弗雷德的帮忙，那家伙有活力，很会搭讪，而且很受基佬欢迎（这是亚瑟观察到的）其实美国同性恋和美/国人无二，甚至更热情。阿尔弗雷德也意识到刚刚找他搭讪的伙计不一定都是想约火包什么的，有些只是单纯交个朋友。  
　　  
　　待最热的时间点过去他们已经采集了五千个男同性恋者的手印，同时寻找到包括阿尔弗雷德在内的51位志愿者，填写了表格。基尔伯特说：“在接下来一周的时间里，本大……我们会逐一进行测试。通电话后我们会派人去接你们，请保持手机一直开机。”  
　　  
　　看着做着最后整理的亚瑟和基尔伯特，阿尔弗雷德开口：“伙计，还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然有……”基尔伯特被亚瑟抽了下，正想吼一句“你打本大爷干嘛”的时候被亚瑟狠瞪一眼，转而咽回话一边嘟嘟囔囔着放狠话一边收拾东西。  
　　  
　　“当然没有了。多亏有你帮忙，要不然我们可没法儿做完这些。”亚瑟回答。阿尔弗雷德又回到了刚才无聊的状态，抠弄起手指甲，亚瑟提议道：“你也许可以看看游行队伍。”  
　　  
　　“呃……”  
　　  
　　看见阿尔弗雷德一脸怪异，亚瑟就明白他在想什么了，“这与节日游行没什么两样，只是色彩丰富一些。”他把整理好的资料塞给基尔伯特，无视了那人不满的嚷嚷，“我跟你一起去看。”  
　　  
　　“嘿粗眉毛你个杀千刀的！你知道我有强迫症还让我整理这么多份！”  
　　  
　　“你是最棒的！”亚瑟坏笑。  
　　  
　　“操！你得请我喝啤酒！”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德带着微妙的心情跟亚瑟一起走出帐篷，走进人堆。阳光下满眼都是裸露的、各种颜色的皮肤，最为显眼的是那些晒成蜜色的肌肤或是天生便有的巧克力色。在夏天，加州人趁机炫耀自己的身材，其中不乏脱得只剩内衣的男男女女、比基尼轻装上阵的姑娘也不少。当然也有很多穿常服的人，他们衬得那些穿着宛如演唱会时的Gaga的伙计格外显眼。路的两旁用围栏围起，中央是游行队伍……其实，除了每样事物都充斥着鲜艳色彩外，的确和普通游行没什么两样，如果你愿意忽略拥吻着的，意外的让你感到自己是发光体并且想要向他们/她们送上祝福的同性恋者的话……？  
　　  
　　艳丽的色彩刺激着人的视觉，让人从酷暑高温下活跃起来。游行队伍中有步行的举着彩虹伞、穿得像花椰菜的墨西哥大妈，也有锥形金属内衣外穿的青年，或是坐在漆成彩虹色的小推车里的小宝宝；气球有做成做成巨大香肠样式的、或者一些漫画里的人物；紧接着他们看到了现代版王尔德站在一辆扮成了石墙酒吧的汽车上，人们开始欢呼，随着彩虹旗帜在阳光下飞扬下一辆游行花车驶来，里面的人向路边的人拋撒彩虹手环，人们欢呼得更热烈了，阿尔弗雷德在向道路涌动的人群中接到了两个，给了亚瑟一个。就在这时候，阿尔弗雷德看见了一个高中同学——带着他的女友。  
　　  
　　“嗨，阿尔！”那个深褐色头发的青年在人群中大喊，“没想到能在这儿遇见你！假期是不是特有趣？”  
　　  
　　“如果你是在说‘无聊透顶’的话！老乔治！”阿尔弗雷德吼回去，叫做乔治的青年拉着他的女友挤了过来，然后看见了亚瑟。  
　  
　　“嘿，这位是？”乔治问。  
　　  
　　“呃……”阿尔弗雷德意识到自己戴着彩虹帽子彩虹手环突然感到尴尬，“刚认识的朋友。”他想了想，我又不是基佬，有什么好尴尬的，然后立马恢复大大咧咧的状态，“亚瑟，这个是乔治，那位姑娘是玛利亚。我告诉你，你绝对不想跟他们待一块儿，如果你想做一个100千瓦用来孵小鸡的灯泡的话。”  
　　  
　　“你们好。”亚瑟微笑着回答。  
　　  
　　那位蜜色皮肤，金褐色头发的姑娘回答：“噢，亚瑟你的口音真可爱，你的人也是。乔治，我们不打扰别人啦！”她拽了拽乔治，乔治做了个无奈的表情然后被女友拖走，可没注意他的女友回头给两人一个灿烂的微笑。  
　　  
　　“那姑娘真可爱，不是吗？”亚瑟平静地说，可他内心不平静，因为他看出了那个微笑是什么意思。

　　  
　　“是哇，乔治那个混球可占了大便宜。”阿尔弗雷德说，“可是他们为什么会来这儿？”  
　　  
　　见阿尔弗雷德没有看出来那堪比蒙娜丽莎般的微笑，亚瑟舒了口气，把心思移到对话上来，“啊，你不知道吗？其实游行队伍或者是参加游行的人很多都是异性恋，但他们认可同性恋。”  
　　  
　　“哇喔，我之前没有考虑过这种问题。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么看？”亚瑟小心翼翼地问，但口气极其随意。  
　　  
　　“啊……怎么说呢”阿尔弗雷德挠挠头，“异性恋决定同性恋是否能相爱，这同由白人决定黑人能否生存一样荒谬。我想以后我也会带着一个姑娘来这里的。”紧接着他的视线某个红内裤外穿的家喻户晓的角色吸引，他喊着，“嘿！亚瑟你看那边！老天，他可能跟克拉克一样壮了！”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　最后一波游行队伍也走完了，长滩的天空被染成淡粉色，高耸的棕榈树的黑色轮廓变得鲜明。两人回到快被榨干的基尔伯特那边帮忙拆帐篷，然后把金属支架放到他们车的后备箱里，亚瑟提出要带阿尔弗雷德一程，阿尔弗雷德却谢绝了：  
“那些家伙会来接我，顺便打趣儿！”阿尔弗雷德说，“我要把他们的脸打得啪啪响，我今天的经历可比待在酒吧或游戏厅丰富。”  
　　  
　　他们在夕阳下分了手，阿尔弗雷德吹着口哨来到了和朋友相约的地点，结束了各种意义上多彩的一天。  
　　  
　　  
02  
　　  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德是在第二天下午接到电话的。  
　　  
　　“请问是阿尔弗雷德吗？这里是……”不是亚瑟的声音。  
　　  
　　“噢、好的我马上就到。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德出了公寓之后看见一辆甲壳虫，旁站着一个挂着吊牌趿拉着拖鞋的青年。比起亚瑟和基尔伯特，这位科研工作者（暂且这么称呼？）似乎没有那么注意形象。略长的亚麻色头发随便扎了一下，还是不能阻止它们一缕一缕黏在带有胡茬的脸上。他招呼阿尔弗雷德坐进副驾驶并且给他一副地图，让他刚忙认下路。  
　　  
　　“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”他打着了火，拐进了一个小路。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德与他握手：“阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德看了看地图，他想了想，这个人有着浓浓的法/国口音，可能是不熟悉这里，不知道便捷的走法。这绝非他常走的路，但是好歹有地图。他说：“向西行驶。对了，昨天我见过的那个伙计呢？”  
　　  
　　肯定不是基尔伯特。“亚瑟吗？他在……”他在镜头后看着你呢。不过弗朗西斯没说出口，只是戏谑地瞟了一眼副驾驶坐上方的微型摄像机，耳麦中毫不意外地传出了观察者的一声“操/你妈闭嘴”，他说：“他在整理数据。”  
　　  
　　“再向北，过那个十字路口，直行。你们一整个夏假都这么忙吗？”  
　　  
　　“是啊。说实话，这是最后一批了。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩。“我们打算收集200人，加上你，201人的核磁共振成像图，你到时候就知道了。”他打盘子转向朝北的路。  
　　  
　　“你们针对的对象都是同性恋吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

　　  
　　“不啊，所有人，200人中，直男直女男同女同各50人，准确来说，直男有51人。”弗朗西斯看了眼阿尔弗雷德，“对于手印这种比较好采集的数据我们会采集较多，而核磁共振这种，出于学校拨款限制，我们也只能收集到较少数据。”这条短暂的直行路走到了尽头，弗朗西斯等待下一步指示。  
　　  
　　“再向西。”阿尔弗雷德皱了一下眉头，但是很快他就辨认出来了地图，自行在脑子里翻转地图。“那工作者呢？”  
　　  
　　“啊，其实除了亚瑟和安东尼以外我们小组里十个人都是直的。不对，我算半个。我接下来怎么走？”  
　　  
　　“西南方向！唉？还有半个这种说法？”  
　　  
　　亚瑟默默地在屏幕前作记录，在方向感的那一栏填上：E(excellent)  
　　  
　　“你应该给他一个G(great)，”伊丽莎白说，“不过也无所谓，反正他的数据也不会放入与我们的研究结果里。而这恰恰证明了一个事实——感情总会左右判断。”  
　　  
　　“伊莎！”对于女士，亚瑟只能这样表示不满。  
　　  
　　在阿尔弗雷德的“帮助”下弗朗西斯开到了大学。然后他们见到了实验室里穿着工作服的基尔伯特。阿尔弗雷德很奇怪这个咋咋呼呼的人居然是德/国人，而且有强迫症，不过他觉得基尔伯特挺适合做整理分类工作的。他收集了阿尔弗雷德的体液，准确的来说是口水，来获取他的DNA信息。在安东尼奥——那家伙真有趣，他们俩快活地用西语聊了一会——在他那儿做了一些关于语言与空间想象的测试后，他们步行到不远的医学院，亚瑟在那里等他们。  
　　  
　　“嗨亚瑟，这是你的人。”弗朗西斯冲亚瑟挤挤眼。  
　　  
　　亚瑟压制住想揍这个青蛙的念头以及见到阿尔弗雷德嘴角不受控制地上弯，导致他表情怪异：“琼斯先生，请跟我来。”  
　　  
　　“叫我阿尔弗雷德，为啥突然变的严肃了！”  
　　  
　　他被领到他们测试的房间，然后前面的人似乎是鼓起了很大的勇气才转身，  
　　  
　　“我们今天做的是阴茎体积变化描记。”  
　　  
　　“The who？？？？”  
　　  
　　“对没错，你没听错。”亚瑟硬着头皮说。  
　　  
　　“哇哦。你对每个人都这么说吗？”阿尔弗雷德觉得让亚瑟讲出来这些……实在是太不容易了！！  
　　  
　　不是，是那个多嘴的基鸟知道了以后连带着他的女友及两个连体婴儿——弗朗西斯和安东尼奥，他们统称恶友组——也知道了，然后本来应该担任口语和空间想象测试项目的我，被迫在你的测试中担任视奸项目、和这个，尴尬的项目。  
　　  
　　“是的。”亚瑟说，他推开门，房间里是一个罩着白布的沙发一台电视和一个诡异的机器，它上边连着一根线，线的末端变成环状。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈DDDDDD！！！！”阿尔弗雷德笑起来“老天，这太绝了！！！”这个聒噪的美/国青年同一窝子高中生一样吵闹，谈起性方面的东西就开始起哄。  
　　  
　　“我们会给你播放男性或是女性的裸体图片。”亚瑟艰难地指了指那个环，“你需要把那玩意儿套在那玩意儿上。”  
　　  
　　“要是hero的口径超出了呢？”阿尔弗雷德问，“还有这些布是怕我把这里弄脏吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，这些是怕你太过激动滑倒和卫生起见。”亚瑟想，你是个研究员，这是有关科学性的，你得严肃。  
他镇定地说：“绳子是有弹性的，如果看两副图你的那根就变成了青瓜……你是刚刚经历青春期的小男孩儿吗？”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德坐下去，摊摊手：“没想到你居然是这样的亚瑟。”他没戳穿亚瑟的耳朵像是晒过头了一样的，哦天哪，这个英/国人是真的脸皮薄。  
　　  
　　亚瑟丢给阿尔弗雷德一条毛巾，让他盖腿，然后逃也似的离开房间。在关上门的一瞬，他低声骂了一句，他他妈的没有比这更掉廉耻的一天了。紧接着，他平复了一下心情，叹了一口气。小组里的人都在调侃，可谁知道如果喜欢上一个直男该是多么痛苦的一件事？他走进操作室，希望最终整理结果快点出来——最好是阿尔弗雷德是100%的异性恋，这样就可以打消他的一切念头。  
　　  
　　他们做完了这个测试之后来到附近的医学院做核磁共振。这与前面一项测试有许多相同处，只不过逼格更高一点——阿尔弗雷德被塞进一个大管子里看小黄兔，然后选择喜欢或是不喜欢该图，但事实上核磁共振仪需要记录的是他大脑里的血液流动情况。他从核磁共振室走出来，另一位志愿者接着走进去。  
　　  
　　“谢谢参与测试。”亚瑟舒了一口气，终于结束了，“我们会送你回去。”  
　　  
　　“不用了。”阿尔弗雷德说，一周时间内对50个人进行测试，实在不是个小工程。  
　　  
　　“关于结果，我可以知道吗？”

　　“每名志愿者有有权知道结果。”亚瑟说，“你可以十天之后过来或者我给你打电话。”  
　　  
　　“哇，电话多麻烦，你有推特吗？”  
　　  
　　“有是有，但是不常用……”  
　　  
　　“你的ID？”  
　　  
　　“ArthurKirkland.”  
　　  
　　“OK！”阿尔弗雷德按下“follow”，紧接着亚瑟的手机响了一声。  
　　  
　　“你继续忙吧DDD，我先走啦！”阿尔弗雷德走向楼梯，向亚瑟挥了下手（亚瑟感觉自己像是被泛着金光的星星砸中了脑袋），然后吹着口哨消失在拐角。  
　　  
　　送走最后一位志愿者时已经是下午6点，他们聚在一起吃着盒饭吐槽今天的经历，然后晚上整理今天一天的资料。就在亚瑟向基尔伯特提交了口语测试组的信息后的两小时，他躺在宿舍床上翻那个无比喜欢用全大写字母和emoji表情的美/国人的推的时候，弗朗西斯给他发了条信息——  
　　  
　　“小亚瑟，如果你在打飞机手指上下翻飞的话也务必把裤子穿起来，快点来基鸟的实验室一趟。”  
　　  
　　紧接着是基尔伯特：“粗眉毛快过来”  
　　  
　　就在亚瑟吃惊基尔伯特没打标点符号的时候安东尼奥也发来了一条。  
　　  
　　这三个混球想干嘛。亚瑟这样想着，但还是马上翻身下床，火急火燎地赶到实验室。  
　　  
　　他推开实验室的门，里面没开灯，恶友三人统统望向推门进来的亚瑟……三个只有半边脸照上人造光源的脑袋，亚瑟起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。弗朗西斯把他扯过去，让他看阿尔弗雷德的实验结果。  
　　  
　　“……”亚瑟沉默了许久。  
　　  
　　“……Bloody hell.”  
　　  
　　  
03  
　　  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德在熬过了无聊至极的九天后终于收到了亚瑟的信息，内容极其简短“你可以过来领取实验结果。”  
　　  
　　他见到亚瑟时，对方戴着一副黑框眼镜，眼睛里满是血丝，估计是被实验报告及总结折腾的。他猜对了一部分，的确与实验脱不了干系，“你其实可以好好休息两天再告诉我结果的。”  
　　  
　　“我没事。”亚瑟想，再失眠两天他会受不了的。  
　　  
　　他们来到一间小教室，亚瑟把U盘插进笔记本，然后连接投影仪。他打开有关阿尔弗雷德测试结果的文件夹。  
　　  
　　“这是你的一些数据和成像图。”亚瑟说。  
　　  
　　“快告诉我结果吧。”  
　　  
　　“你要做好心理准备。”  
　　  
　　“知道不告诉英雄我是弯的就行。”  
　　  
　　亚瑟深吸了一口气，他看上去比阿尔弗雷德还要紧张：“你是……双性恋。”  
　　  
　　“……呃……”他们沉默了一会儿。  
　　  
　　“……雌雄同株，听起来好像不怎么赞。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说。  
　　  
　　“……咳，你听我说，这世界上没有完全的异性恋或者同性恋的说法，你的数据显示是63%的异性恋。你的口语表达界与能力第二强女性与能力最强的同性恋之间，方向感却高于男性擅长的方向方面的问题，你的无名指比食指长。当然最后一点的数据可信度不高，因为只有60%多的男同性恋两根手指一样长。”  
　　  
　　“噢。”阿尔弗雷德似乎还在咀嚼这一事实，“那，什么让我变成这样的？我是一出生就这样还是后天形成的？”  
　　  
　　“先天因素。”亚瑟说，“你的大脑里血液流动和性/欲是不可控制的，表现在于你对男性和女性都有反应。而这可能与母亲的免疫系统有关……你知道，有些女性怀孕的时候会孕吐，严重的会流产……那是因为对于一个突然出现的胎儿，母亲的身体把他们当入侵的异物对待。而你可以想象，一个女性身怀一个男婴……所以我们通过问卷调查中家庭情况获得了一个意外的结论——每多一个哥哥就会增加30%的机率成为男同性恋。”  
　　  
　　“我有……”  
　　  
　　“一个哥哥。是同性恋的机率为53.4%”  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　  
　　“……四个。”亚瑟说，“机率是71.4%”  
　　  
　　“哇哦……”  
　　  
　　亚瑟叹了一口气：“不要太在意结果，其实生活中你要是遇见了喜欢的姑娘……”亚瑟突然觉得有些难过，说不下去了，他换了个话题，“我们看些让人放松的视频吧。”他点开一个命名为家庭录像的文件夹。

　　“这些是家庭录像。研究表明在从早期开始，男孩儿会玩男孩儿的东西，女孩儿会玩女孩儿的东西，没有这样的孩子被视为性别未定。”  
他没有去看阿尔弗雷德，将一大溜不带感性只与理性有关的语句甩出来，这似乎成了他的面具。  
　　  
　　他点进标有“boys”的那个文件夹：“我们来看看这个。”  
　　  
　　视频有些模糊，但可以看出来是一个金发男孩儿与两个小女孩儿坐在一起。他们手里拿着一些鲜艳的塑料玩具，说着什么，突然男孩儿叫了起来:"I wanna play mommy！"（我要扮妈妈！）然后女孩们似乎是不同意，她们让他扮爸爸，那个小不点就哭了起来，哭得撕心裂肺，嚷嚷着要扮妈妈。  
　　  
　　“噢，那孩子现在看肯定觉得是黑历史。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
　　  
　　“让我们来看看他现在的视频。”  
　　  
　　一个长相清秀的青年，他并拢双腿，手放在膝盖上与录像者交谈。  
　　  
　　“他是……”  
　　  
　　“他是同性恋。”亚瑟说。  
　　  
　　紧接着他们看了一个跳舞的男孩，举手投足充斥着女性化；然后是一个壮汉，他喜欢粉红色，并且有一个习惯动作——手臂折起来，手垂下，就像袋鼠那样，如果你仔细观察会发现许多女性有这种习惯性动作；最有趣的是一对双胞胎兄弟，弟弟喜欢的是枪械反恐小人坦克玩具，哥哥却喜欢芭比娃娃，坚持认为自己是个女孩儿。在亚瑟准备看下一个视频的时候阿尔弗雷德突然从听课的位置走到亚瑟身旁——  
　　  
　　亚瑟也看到了那个命名为“Arthur Kirkland”的文件夹。  
　　  
　　“喂！”亚瑟抗拒着移走鼠标，阿尔弗雷德干脆把他的手也握住直接点进去。  
视频里小小的亚瑟穿着吊带裤，一旁是穿着粉红色裙子系有淡蓝色蝴蝶结的泰迪熊。金发绿眼的男孩有模有样地拿起茶壶往茶杯里倒茶，他倒了一杯、两杯。他把一杯放在泰迪熊面前，然后自己端起一杯喝了起来，然后因为茶的苦涩皱了小脸——  
　　  
　　“哇哦！这也太可爱了吧！”阿尔弗雷德说，他的脑袋就凑在亚瑟脑袋旁，这种距离让亚瑟感到不自在。  
　　  
　　下一个视频是十岁左右的小亚瑟在家庭聚会时拉小提琴。他向大家鞠了一个躬，然后将小提琴架在肩上。  
　　  
　　“没想到你这么多才多艺，什么时候你拉给我听听？”阿尔弗雷德拉来一把椅子坐在亚瑟旁边。  
　　  
　　“早就忘啦！”亚瑟说。  
　　  
　　“我小时候喜欢火车、飞机那些玩具，但是同时也有跟女孩子玩堆沙。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你觉得这是双性恋的早期表现吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊……可能吧。”小提琴悠扬缓慢的声音和终于把包袱抖开让亚瑟感到舒畅，他打了个哈欠。  
　　  
　　“你是什么时候出柜的？”  
　　  
　　“大概，像你这个年龄吧。”亚瑟闭上眼睛去想，“然后我就离开我那些讨厌的哥哥啦……亏还是他们让我成为的基佬……”  
　　  
　　“那么你出柜后的生活怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“能怎么样？同性恋单身狗和异性恋单身一样是单身狗……”  
　　  
　　他们俩沉默了一会儿，小教室里只剩小提琴的声音。  
　　  
　　视频的最后，十岁的亚瑟拉完了一整首曲子，他再次鞠躬，家人鼓起了掌。  
　　  
　　“那么亚瑟，你觉得双性恋出柜这个主意怎么样？”  
没有回答。  
　　  
　　他转头去看亚瑟，对方脑袋歪着，就这样睡着了，黑眼圈在眼睛闭着时更加明显。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德把这个家伙用来挡黑眼圈的的眼镜摘下来，然后让亚瑟的头靠在自己肩上。  
　　  
　　他关掉电脑、投影仪，连电器嗡嗡作响的声音也没有了。阿尔弗雷德感觉现在该做点有意义的事，他掏出手机打成静音，拍了一张照片。  
　　  
　　照片里阿尔弗雷德一脸无奈的表情，枕在他肩上的人睡得正欢。他编辑着文字：粗眉毛睡着啦，要不是hero我，恐怕他歪着脖子睡醒来会发觉自己成了霍金第二！  
　　  
　　他简直要为自己的的想象力欢呼了！他按下发布。  
不知道亚瑟醒来后对他擅自做主的行为，会不会把两条粗眉毛拧成一条？  
　　  
　　他有些心虚地低下头，但是当他看到对方手上戴着的彩虹手环的时候……  
　　  
　　……这个开头应该不算坏吧？阿尔弗雷德这么想着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 参考：av1590574 很多实验都是照搬的
> 
> *  
> 本篇请勿评论
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.3.5


End file.
